


Outglitter

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [76]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>outglitter: verb: To surpass in glitter or splendour.</p><p>Early 17th cent.; earliest use found in Giles Fletcher. From out- + glitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outglitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



Growing up, each in their own dysfunctional family, glitter was seen as something verboten, not quite the thing, just not done. Sherlock was known for his sharp, sleek lines, definitely there was no room for glitter. John was jumpers and military uprightness and a doctor for goodness sake. Glitter? Please.

However.

Once Sherlock had returned, once Mary had departed for different lands, and they were once again under Mrs. Hudson's watchful eye, they no longer gave a 'flying rat's arse' (see blog post entitled, 'A Few of our Favourite Things...') about what was acceptable to others.

They discovered the simple joy of pillow fights, so what if they were finding feathers months later in the oddest of places(the sock index), and Mrs. Hudson would tap her broom at them during the more rambunctious battles. Sherlock would remind her, "Pillows are much cheaper than a seven percent solution or even your soothers," she would roll her eyes and murmur, 'remember, I have a hip, boys, just a bit quieter during my stories, hmmm?'

They would find all the best playgrounds and try out the swings and climbing structures, 'for science, of course,' blow bubbles, especially in the rain, as they made the sidewalk turn into rainbows...and bubble wrap? John had a stash that he would pull out after extremely long and stressful shifts. Eventually, Sherlock could tell in John's ascent of their steps whether it was a bubble wrap night or not. If it were a 'danger night', he would have a bubble wrap trail laid out that led John to a very naked and very prepped detective who awaited his pleasure.

But if you asked them what their most favourite thing was, they would catch the other's eye and whisper, "Glitter. We adore glitter."

At Christmas, especially, no one could outglitter them. Their tree dazzled and sparkled, their cookies fairly gleamed with edible glitter, and their gingerbread houses? Please-no one could touch John's gift for royal icing, just a touch of opalescent white glitter made his snow unbeatable. They had to put all his trophies for his creations in 221C, they took up so much space.

Sherlock was famous for the 'dust is eloquent' line, early in his career, but to him, glitter was glorious, glitter sang, and he knew he could never track down every single known glitter, new designs came out every year, there were glitter catalogues, glitter conventions; he, himself was a world renowned collector, he had bookcases devoted to his glitter scrapbooks....and best of all? Mycroft no longer visited 221B, as he hated the cleaning bills that resulted from even the briefest of visits.

And when they made love, of course, their lube glittered, as they slid home towards sleep, Sherlock would occasionally marvel at the man beneath him, the strong, wise, and dangerous specimen that was John Watson, writhing and calling his name, glitter dancing in the candlelight highlighting the sensual and tortuous path Sherlock had taken.

**Author's Note:**

> for one of my favourite writers, who inspired me to take care of 'the boys' as I write them, which explains my tendency toward fluff.
> 
> And here is a link to glitter lube, flavoured, obviously:  
> http://www.aiptoys.com/swshgllu.html


End file.
